1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a voltage regulator with current limiter.
2. Related Art
Voltage regulators are commonly used in a variety of integrated circuits. However, over current conditions and over voltage conditions may result in permanent damage to an IC. Therefore, in order to prevent damage due to these conditions, protections are needed for voltage regulators.